


Enemy Of Heroes - Deku

by KiikuroShichigo



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Action, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Other, Psychological, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiikuroShichigo/pseuds/KiikuroShichigo
Summary: What will happen if the faithful meeting of the young man, Midoriya Izuku, and All Might went the opposite way...? Will things also go in the opposite direction as well?This is the story of how the new villain with the name "Deku" will destroy all heroes; not just with both his smarts and talent, but also with the gift that the villain "All for one" gave to him."The name Deku... Will be feared..."- All For One
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya/League of Villains
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Unsuspecting Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on Webnovel. Just gonna' post it here, just to get an example of my works. A warning tho: this is as bad as it gets. This was when I still write in Japanese Light Novel style. I'm too busy right now, but I will still try to edit and revised the chapters later. Tho, I will keep the JPN LN style of writing. Just please keep in mind that my vocabulary is very limited, since, you know... I learned English from videogames only.

It all began with that so-called "Hero", All Might...

The humiliation and the grief he gave me...

I can never forget it...

***

Waking up in the middle of nowhere, the first realization that came into Bakugo's mind was that he's in danger and he needs to immediately get out of the current situation. Though there isn't any evidence, the sense of trouble is already lingering inside him. But his body wouldn't listen to him; he couldn't move a single limb nor even lift a finger. Struggling to the confines of his body, he tried his best to escape, but ultimately fail to the binds of whatever poison his body is being paralyzed with. [ Just what the heck is going on!? ] He shouted in the desolate room of darkness. He can't see anything because of the blackness that spreads everywhere, but his extreme intuition is telling him that he's in the middle of a very large square space.

[ How the hell did I get here...? ]

The last thing he remembers was that he went back home after defeating a certain villain. Everything after that, he can't grasp in his memories. The only thing he can think of is that he got captured by a villain. It was the only plausible thing that comes into his mind. However, it's not possible that an ordinary villain would get him like this. He always has his guard up, so he couldn't possibly be captured by just anyone. The only possible people who can restrain him like this are the people who are stronger than him and the people who know his weaknesses. Realizing this, he started to reimagine the list of both villains and heroes alike that has the potential to defeat him...

Shoto Todoroki...

EraserHead...

Everyone on the top ten heroes...

And...

The villain All For One...

[ No... None of them would have the reason to... ] He was sure it was someone he knows and knows him too... but he can't think of anyone else... With his thoughts being clouded, he scuffles, forcing his body to move on the cold floor he is laying at. If he can't think of who has possibly captured him like this, then he should prioritize his escape first. The investigation regarding the enemy would just be found out later, then and then he would get his revenge. He plans ahead, but as he does, he was suddenly interrupted by the echoing sound of gentle footsteps.

*Tap *Tap *Tap

It's not possible... - Bakugo thought. From the sound of the footsteps, he could guess that the enemy doesn't know how to fight at all. He thought that he couldn't be possibly get beaten by someone so weak. Then how was he captured? With the realization of his weak enemy, he couldn't feel more humiliated.

[ Who are you!? ]

Tap* Tap * Tap

The sound of footsteps continued, and slowly, it stopped. Bakugo then felt the presence of someone far in front of him. With his extreme intuition - he felt that the presence in front of him is from someone he very much knows.

[ Haah... This is very... ] A very quiet voice... Yet, it was clearly filled with hatred and loathing all directed towards him. It might be true that there are people who detest him, but he never felt anyone with this much intensity before.

[ Please, I want you to guess; I will free you if you can. ] the cold-blooded voice asks. He can feel the direction from where it's coming from, but he can't really see anything on it. As from when he came to, his eyes still haven't adjusted, all that he could see was the color of pure darkness. It was as if he was blindfolded with something thick.

The enemy is on the upper hand, but he can't let himself be looked down upon on, so he kept his explosive attitude and replies with intimidation. [ You bastard! Get me out of here or I'll blast your face off! ] Almost shouting, he spits the words at his enemy.

[ Can't you at least recognize this voice...? ]

[ What are you talking about!? ]

Bakugo was surprised by the question - it proves his guess that the one who had captured him was someone who knows him, and from his words, it seems that he was supposed to know him too. But he already racked his dense brain to come up with a conclusion, but he can't really guess who he really was. The only way he would know his real identity is if he reveals it himself.

[ You're still the same as ever... I guess... ]

[ Show me your face! you coward! Tsk! ] Out of desperation to get out of the current situation, he accidentally blasted the sweat that were gathering from both his hands since earlier. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it hurts him. No matter if it's his quirk, if he loses control over it, he can still hurt his own body. [ As they were in the past... Your sparkles really are scary. ] The cold voice mockingly said. Of course, Bakugo felt humiliated. He had never been mocked by anyone like this before, no one would ever dare.

[ Once I get out of here... I promise I will blast your head off...! ]

[ Nah - Nah, that's not it... I don't want that. Let's just continue our guessing game... how about I give you a clue? ]

[ A clue? ]

[ Yes... You see... I'm pretty much... you could say, a victim of your... very bad attitude. ] slowly, he could feel his enemy walk closer as he continues. It alerted him, but he can't show weakness in this situation, so he did not falter. [ Anyway... how can I say this... How about I describe myself, the way you described me? ]

[ What the hell are you talking about!? ] Bakugo retorts, but despite that, the person still started. [ Well, I was weak... ] He began to speak, and Bakugo could feel that he was coming closer at an increasing speed, his feet making silent echoes as he strolls over. His voice might be quiet, but as he gets closer towards him, he could hear it become more clear and louder. It is still unfamiliar to him, but it doesn't matter, as right now, he knows that it wouldn't be too soon when he will reveal his identity himself.

[ I'm... a coward and a brat... ] the monologue pursues. Bakugo doesn't really know why, but as his enemy continues, he could feel his skin crawl, and the muscles of his ears twitch towards the quiet yet cold voice. The level of malice he's showing was something he is feeling for the very first time. It was unknown and it makes his entire being shook.

[ I am, Quirkless... and... I have green messy hair? ]

Bakugo was shocked, stunned. What he said was too specific... The first three didn't give him anything he considers a clue at all, but the last one... Who could it possibly? Somewhere in his mind, he could grasp, like a word trying to escape at the last inch of his tongue - he was that close to guessing. [ It really feels nice to have a reunion with an old friend, especially with someone who idolizes the same hero. Am I right, Kacchan...? ]

[ No... It's not possible... ]

[ It is possible... ]

*Click

As their words echo inside the room, the enemy finally revealed himself by turning the lights on. The brightness pierces Bakugo's eyes, but it didn't take long for them to focus. What was revealed to Bakugo was a medium-sized bar, filled with all kinds of alcohol placed on different storages... The lighting on it was a bright mix of both brown and gold, translucent, and reflecting on a few glasses that were on the receptionist's desk. And there, now sitting at one of the tables was his old friend he didn't even know still existed...

[ Deku...? ]

[ Yes. ] The Villain made a simple nod as his name was called, and as he sips on an icy glass of wine, Bakugo asks him. [ What the hell happened to you...? ] He is very confused and surprised by the appearance of the person sitting in front of him. It was the same old Deku he knows, but everything about him seems completely different. The coward and nerd Deku, is now looking very charismatic and confident... Wearing a waiter's suit, he never looked like he was before.

[ A lot of things happened, you know? ] Deku murmurs, without Bakugo being able to resist listening. He then poured the same kind of wine into the same glass and drink it empty before he started talking again. [ I want to explain everything but... it's really sad... it might make me wanna cry... no... I meant, laugh. Fufu... ] turning a look at Bakugo, a silent laugh escapes his mouth.

[ You... ]

[ This would be fun... Then, where should I start? ]

***

I can't believe it! Here, standing in front of me is my idol, All Might! I'm sure... I'm sure his answer would be different from my mom's...! He would motivate me and say that I can become a hero!

Or so I thought...

[ I cannot simply say, "you can become a hero even without your power." ] That's... What is he trying to say...? [ If you want to save others, then you can still be a police officer. ] No... That's not it... [ They often get tease because they get villains delivered in their doorstep, but that is also a fine occupation. ] Please stop... [ It's not bad to dream. ] It's not a dream...

[ But you also have to consider what is realistic, young man. ]

Those words shook my entire being. Everything about me reversed. My personality was split in two. What I thought of my idol before, became something I would consider throwing in the trash.

After my chance meeting with him, the hero I looked up to, All might... Many things happened... Not the good ones... But the bad ones...

Years past and a certain someone found me. Someone on the same level as All Might. He considered me as someone with the right potential... But not the potential to become a hero... But to become the opposite.

I know that it wasn't right... But finally! Someone had finally recognized me! All the hardships I have gone into! Without hesitation, I went and became his apprentice. I slowly went to the side of the people I hated the most... I slowly turned evil... I turned into a Villain.

Then, after many trials... The person who carried me under his wings passed to me all of his powers... His secrets and all his possessions, all the big things, including the secret of the very person who has turned me to lead a different path.

All might may be already dead... But I know now his secrets - "One for All", he gave his power to someone... and that someone... was the target All for One gave me at his last breath.

I know now that my destiny is to become the Villain... and that certain someone that All Might had given his power to is the Hero. We're destined to face each other.

Yes...

[ And I will not let myself lose. ]


	2. Leaving a Message

[ Now, let's continue the story. ] Still sitting on one of the chairs under the bright lighting of the bar, Deku murmurs in his cold voice. Then, moving to the counter, he took a knife. The knife isn't just an ordinary one you can find in a kitchen, it was a military knife that is used to kill people; specialized in opening wounds and cutting off fingers. Bakugo's danger sense intensifies. Seeing the intimidating sight of a Villain holding a weapon, his body tried to respond, twitching in places but couldn't completely follow. [ Just what are you trying to do!? ] He struggles to protest, but it seems that Deku is not at all affected.

[ Don't you know the proper etiquette when talking to a long lost friend? You should just shut up and listen. ] His voice unchanging, Deku made a fair warning, flashing off the light reflected on his knife at Bakugo's eyes. After, when Bakugo couldn't complain anymore in fear, he resumes. [ You see, we all know that both the "Hero" All Might, and the "Villain" All For One died shortly after their hard battle with each other. ] He said with a very serious face. [ You may not know this, but... All Might gave his power to someone, just before he died. ] Just like that, he dropped a bombshell that shook Bakugo mentally.

[ What was that!? ] He barked in shock to what he just heard. [ Yes - Yes, everyone thought that the reason All Might has gotten so thin during their fight was that he was already weakened by the Nemus... But that's not true, he was already weak in the first place... The real reason behind it was because his power was being taken away from him little by little... Of course, by the same person he gave his power to. ] Deku explains. [ I didn't know anything about this...! ]

[ Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that. You're an idiot and you know it. ]

[ Why you!? ]

[ Anyway - Anyway... Let's see here, it seems the effect is already coming off. ] Muttering so, Deku shifted his eyes towards Bakugo's twitching fingers. All he could do earlier was shake his fingers, but now, he could completely bend them over, with enough force to pick up a toothpick dropped on the ground. Bakugo doesn't know what poison Deku have used against him, but if its effects are starting to fade, then it wouldn't be too long before he would be able to escape and get his revenge. Knowing that his enemy is Quirkless, he couldn't be more confident that he would be able to defeat him easily in battle. [ Kukuku... ] Practicing small sparks on his palm, Bakugo smirks at the plan he is planning on committing ahead. However, his thoughts were too obvious for Deku...

[ Don't get too cocky, Kacchan. ] Standing up and strolling over him, he points the tip of his knife onto his head. Blocked with its glitter, Bakugo felt his skin crawl, unable to notice Deku as he kneels in front of him. [ Did you think you will be able to defeat me once you get up? ] Staring right into his green eyes, Bakugo felt the malice on his voice. [ I'd like you to try... But for now, I can't let myself be interrupted. ] Saying so, he dangles the knife in front of Bakugo's eyes, making it the thing he will only focus on - as if it was a coin he needed to set his eyes on to be hypnotized. Just then, before he knew it, the blade of the knife swifts right into his face and slashes a swallow wound.

[ Argh! What are you trying to pull!? ] Feeling the cold blood run down his cheeks, he snaps and curses. [ Once I get up, I'll blast you to death! ] He promises, with the knowledge that he will be freed from his constraint soon, he reassures Deku his revenge. He has never been this humiliated before; he will need to punish him until he is satisfied once he gets back on his feet. Like a growling dog, he intimidates his assailant. However... It seems that Deku has something more to show that he would be intimidated with... [ It's not the first time I've done this, but I always feel disgusted every time I do it. ] Licking the blood that stained the blade of his knife, he complains so.

[ What are you! ] Confused, Bakugo did his best to express his disgust. Why would he lick his blood? Is he a psychopath? Has he already gone far from the normal thoughts of an ordinary person? He just can't think of anything as to why he would do that. All that he can come up with is that he has already gone crazy. Be that as it may, soon, he was filled with context Deku didn't give him directly... As soon as his blood was swallowed, the sense of his muscles and his control over them suddenly disappeared, coming back to the way they were when he first woke up on this nightmare.

[ What did you do!? ] It seems that his muscles have already gone paralyze, but the case for his tongue was not the same, so he did what he does best: force the other person to explain the things they do. Nonetheless, Deku gave his explanation sooner than expected, not making him wait as an ordinary Villain does. [ I can't really let you run off free now, would I? ] Moving back towards the receptionist's desk, he took a small towel and clean the knife he just used to wound Bakugo's face. [ I'm sure you have heard of him... The name "Hero Killer". ] The name was already all too familiar with Bakugo. He had never met him before, but he was famous enough for him to consider hunting him down. But, what is the relation Deku is trying to say to him? He could guess it, but why? How?

[ Fufu... I'm sure you already have something in mind... ] Dropping the towel on the desk, he stares back again at Bakugo. [ I stole his Quirk. ] After, silence took over as those were the only words that came out of his mouth. Bakugo did not ask for further information, as that one is enough for him to completely lose track of what's happening. The same as the paralyze state he is in, his mind also pauses as it thinks through to what Deku has just said.

[ Hmm... It seems your head didn't really improve together with your skills... What a disappointment. Fufufu...! Say, do I need to explain it too? ] he mocks as he laughs. [ As I told you earlier, All Might gave his power to a certain someone... He would inherit all of his power and all his power's previous holders; I'm sure he would be strong... But - I haven't really told you the complete story yet, have I? You see... All might is not the only person who can give his power to someone... The SuperVillain All For One can do it too. ]

Hearing those words, Bakugo didn't need to ask more to get a grasp of what Deku is trying to say. The Quirkless Deku... It would explain everything... And so, Deku continues with his story... [ I know - I know... I'm not the weak and pathetic kid I was before, right? ] Then, with a big twisted smile on his face, he faces his prisoner again. [ Enough of that; I want to show you a little bit more... ] Raising the knife he was holding, slowly, it melted... or rather, it rusted away at an incredible speed... All that Bakugo was able to do was stare blankly at it with fear and confusion.

[ That's right, Bakugo! I was really terrified by you since we were little kids! But now... I can't feel anything but excitement with seeing that face of yours! ] Like a madman, Deku laughs. [ You're sick, Deku... ] He showed his remorse, but the attitude Deku is showing him isn't really the problem... It's the other... [ I think I get your power now... The two powers you showed me... Came from the two most wanted villains that went missing just a few weeks ago... You stole both their powers... You will reveal that to me, won't you...? ] He guesses before Deku says it himself. [ It seems you're pretty smart sometimes too, Kacchan. ]

[ Don't call me that; it makes me feel sick! ]

[ Is that so...? Kacchan? ]

[ Tsk! ]

[ Haha! Anyway, with that, can you guess what I'm going to do to you now? ] He was not even shocked when he heard Deku say that, he was already anticipating it. But because he is still under his restraints, he can't really do anything else but wait. [ You can already guess it, right? ] With the knife turned dust running down on his hand, he gives signs. [ What...? Are you planning to kill me? ]

[ What!? I wouldn't do that! That will spoil the fun! What I really need you to do is... ] Deku pauses as he made small steps on the floor. [ I need you to send the heroes a message... ] Then, he continues, to which Bakugo interrupts. [ What do you mean...? ]

[ Ohh~ Of course, you know what I mean... We're just going to take that powers of yours first, right? ]

[ You freaking bastard! Take it and I swear I will kill you! ]

[ Please do so. ] laughing manically, that was all the reply he gave to him. [ Now... The message I want you to deliver is - ]


	3. Top Heroes

Inside a very large and well-lit room, a total of 12 seats were gathered and placed in the middle of an expanding table. There, a number of people exceed the limit of the room. While 12 people sat on the seats, more were standing on the crowd; on the four sides of the room and all of its corners. The Top 10 Heroes, they were the people who were able to have permission to have their own seats, with the only exception of the former number 1 hero - Endeavor, and the genius principal of the renowned U. A Hero School, Principal Nezu. The others who weren't fortunate enough to have the title of the strongest heroes remained standing on their own accord.

All of the heroes that are gathered doesn't have any common traits at all. Since they all have their different designs, everyone could tell which is which without fail. However, that doesn't mean that they don't have the same attitude or opinion on at least a single thing, because as of right now, all of them are on one unity of staring at the ascending white wall of the room, where a screen half the height of the room reveals the news which made all of them gulp their saliva in nervousness and shock.

On the screen, a very familiar face was shown. A former student at U.A, and now, a very known top-class hero who is currently climbing the ranks of the strongest, shows the face they never thought they would see him make. The hero with the name "King Explosion Murder", has recently been stolen off of his Quirk. No one has ever heard the same news since the defeat of the SuperVillain All For One.

The News tells the story: "King Explosion Murder's Quirk has been stolen by an unknown Villain. Who could it possibly be?" While the media doesn't know the name of the new Villain, the association of heroes are here to discuss it. [ Deku... ] someone from the group whispers the name... They haven't heard of it, yet it sounded so terrifying. For a Villain, the name was actually too short, but it did not really lessen its factor of fear. Base on what they have received as news from King Explosion Murder when they privately took him under their roof, Deku was supposed to be associated with All For One himself. He was supposed to be a direct subordinate and the heir to his powers. If that is true, then they have a very tough opponent to handle, and like then, on their battle with his master, they could lose many lives if a battle between him and them occurs.

[ The city was in a large panic as a new Villain was put in the spotlight. It was said that this particular Villain received his powers from the now-deceased SuperVillain, All For One. The news was reported by the new rising hero "King Explosion Murder", as his power was poorly taken away from him by the said Villain. ] The screen continues to play the news. There, two pictures were being shown: one is the heroic image of King Explosion Murder while the other is of an unknown person, a young man with green messy hair and clear green eyes.

[ Tsk! How did this happen!? ] With a loud bang, someone shouted in intensifying anger. [ One of our new rising heroes... Who has the potential to even become the best got his Quirk stolen! Just like that! ] The shout came from the rabbit hero, Mirko. Immediately as she spoke, none responded, as no one could really tell anything else. All of them could agree on what she said.

Wearing a white bunny suit as her costume, the hero Mirko is easily distinguishable to the crowd, but that isn't really the reason why her voice carries a huge weight on the gathered group. The real reason why she has respect among the heroes was that she's one of the strongest. Currently holding the rank of the sixth strongest, she is an important figure to the Hero Association. [ I can't believe this... Bakugo-kun is one of the toughest and strongest young fighters we have... And he got his power stolen that easily... ] She murmurs as she went back on her seat. Then, she gives her last words. [ We need to take down this villain fast. ]

Different comments and reactions came from the gathered heroes as they received the news, but all of them would agree on Mirko's suggestion. The room instantly became very noisy as they discuss their actions further, but soon, another voice that carries weight resounded, which turned everyone quiet for the second time. [ If it's really true that this villain's powers were the same ones All For One owned... Then we will need all the help we could get... ] The deep voice of a very intimidating man echoed throughout the room. [ Endeavor... ] Someone called his name.

Endeavor... The hero who has previously stood at the top... More than anyone else in the room, he is the most terrifying and intimidating. With literal flames covering most of his huge body, he was the most intensifying character in the group of the toughest heroes. However, it's not just his huge body and flames that make him scary, the huge scar that covers half of his face is also a huge factor as to why expressions of fear always look onto him. Though, right now, the faces the heroes around him are showing as they look at him are different. Right now, their expressions are nothing but of surprise and admiration.

[ Is he really...? ]

[ I can't believe this... ]

[ I've never seen Endeavor like this before... ]

Different reactions are shown over his words, but he couldn't care less, and he completely ignored all the chatterings and continued, still being stoic as he is. [ All Might... He died fighting All For One... We all know that no one here can match the strength of All Might nor All For One... If we want to defeat this Villain... We need to do it quickly and we also need to gather our greatest forces. After my deadly fight with the leftover Nemus... I'm not as strong as I was... But... Even if I'm now retired and weak... I still want to participate in this fight with all I have. We need to defeat All For One's successor immediately as a sign of respect for All Might. ]

With those words, everyone in the room thought that endeavor is now a different man than before. As everyone has noticed, he changed when All Might died. He became a better man, no, he became a better hero. None of them thinks that he is weak at all, in fact, they think that he became stronger than he ever was when he finally became the top hero. It's obvious that they respect his decision, and there is no way they would refuse his honest and sincere request. Every one of them idolizes All Might, but none idolizes him more than Endeavor does - everyone respects him for that.

[ That's right... ]

[ These current events might stain All Might's reputation... We need to defeat this enemy fast. ]

[ I agree, then, we will follow Endeavor's idea and gather our top heroes, then we will look for this guy's hideout. ] The next suggestion came from the current top hero, Hawks. Standing up, he took all of the heroes' attention towards him. Of course, adorning the suit of freedom, the hawk which flies mighty on the sky, he was fit to stand on top and become the leader.

[ We will split our ranks in half... I will lead my own division to search for the enemy's hideout. Meanwhile, the others will plan our attack and will gather forces. How's that sound? ] Saying so, he made sure he will look at all corners to see if there is someone who disagrees. Luckily, after a long minute of shifting gazes, no one took the chance to shake their heads and differ. [ How about you, Mr. Nezu? ] Asking the smartest in the room, he reassures his plan. [ Umu, I also think that this is the best way we could approach the current situation. Since we still lack information, we need to act patiently, but also, as you mentioned, fast - since the enemy is dangerous. ] With that reply, Hawk nodded to himself and faces front. [ Un, then... With that, we will proceed and make further plans ahead. ]


	4. Different Paths

[ HAAA!!! ] Coming from a medium-sized apartment at the newly reformed Best Jeanist's agency, a loud shout echoed out on the night. Of course, the one who shouted was none other than Bakugo himself; griefing in the night as the image of Deku appears on his mind. Those green eyes that are full of malice... The knife he holds on his hand which wounded the corner of his cheek... Even now, he can still feel the prick of the healing wound he gave him. But out of all the horrifying scenes that he reimagines on his head, nothing makes him shiver more than when Deku stole his Quirk away from him. Feeling his hand on his forehead - it was disgusting. [ Tsk! ] He could feel his head ache as he tries to remember what happened. Though he wants to fight the fear and trauma his enemy has caused him, his inner-self is too afraid to look back. [ Since when did I become so weak!? ]

Clearly, he bore hatred towards Deku, the Villain who stole his Quirk and has humiliated him, but he also hates himself for letting him do what he wanted. Back then, he wasn't able to do anything. If he had been stronger and more aware, then he could've prevented all of it from happening. But he can't really turn things around now, all he could do is regret everything and respond in anger. [ Just when I'm about to rise at the top! ] Everything that he did up until now seemed useless as he got his Quirk stolen. All the years spent training in U.A; after all the Villains he defeated and captured. Now that he no longer has his power, he won't be able to continue being a hero anymore.

Realizing his situation again, Bakugo fell into grief and despair. He can't be humiliated any more than this. The one who he called "Quirkless", now stole his Quirk. [ I swear I will kill you myself... Deku... ] He muttered to himself. He couldn't take the humiliation Deku personally and physically gave him... And now, he's even able to humiliate him more by making him report what had happened. He knows that both the Heroes and the people who admired and idolized him pitied him after he made his appearance in the public eyes. He doesn't like the idea of being treated like that. He did not become a hero to be pitied and looked down at...

[ I need to find that person who received All Might's power... ] That was right, the only person who could help him now is the person who knows the secret of All Might. The person who became his successor. The truth was, he didn't report the information about All Might's power and his successor to anyone else... He kept that secret to himself. He couldn't really tell the public what Deku has said to him as it might cause more panic throughout the public and the Hero Association itself. But while that might be the true case, the real reason why he kept it to himself was because of the enemy... It might be a trap... Or at least that's what he thinks it is. From what he had heard from Deku, it seems that even he still doesn't know who became All Might's successor. Obviously, he is still searching for him, and if he told anyone else from the Hero Association about the situation, they will also look and search for the same person. If that ever happens, All Might's successor would be revealed in no time... And that would be a bad thing if that was Deku's plan all along... He realized that the secret Deku told him might just be a bait to help him find the person who received All Might's power. The fact that he didn't made it public while he had all the time in the world only makes it more evident - somehow, there must be a reason why he decided to use him instead of doing it himself. With this conclusion, he decided that he shouldn't reveal the secret to anyone.

If the enemy is smart, then he too will need to act like one. His skills in fighting will not be useful this time, the only thing he can use as of right now is his brain. He was never the smart person, but he can at least keep a secret, and if he pushes himself, he also might be able to find All Might's successor for himself. [ Tsk! I'll make sure that bastard will pay! ] Once he finds All Might's successor, he will make sure to convince him to kill his enemy, no, their enemy. With that plan in mind, his face twisted... Laughing in the darkness which is slowly turning to become his home.

*Bam!!!

Then, with a loud bang, Bakugo's Quirkless fist hits the wall. Blood came running down on its edges, but he didn't mind. Right now, what is more important than the pain is his revenge, and he will focus to get himself just that. [ You better prepare yourself, Deku... ]

***

[ I guess my plan didn't work... ] Deku whispered in a very quiet voice. On the same bar, he cleans the glasses on the desk as he felt disappointed in his failed plan. [ I guess Kacchan still have some brains left in that tiny head of his, huh...? ] His real plan was for Bakugo to reveal the secrets of All Might himself to the public to help him lure out the person All Might have given his power to. But that plan didn't work and he now needs to make a new one. [ Shigaraki. ] Under the bright lights on the counter, he called. Then, just like that, the silhouette of a person appeared in the corner of the room.

[ Yes, Deku-sama? ] Who appeared and replied to Deku was - The former acting leader of the League of Villains, Tomura Shigaraki. Out of the darkness, he showed himself. Just like in the past, his appearance was ragged and almost terrifying... Wearing a light-blue hoody, he covers most of his skin, but on the entrance of his face, can be shown the true state of his crackled skin. With lips almost sliced in lack of wetness, eyes that are almost shut in darkness, and a long set of hair that is much blacker than the shadows themselves, he looked more like a monster than an ordinary person. He did not look like this before, but after the death of the true mastermind of the League of Villains, All For One, he was put in despair. It was only recently that Deku was able to convince him to join under his newly formed team, saying that he is the right successor of All For One and that he was destined to work for him. He made him realize he is the new mastermind and he is the person who replaced his master. Since then, Shigaraki followed him with loyalty, like how he had followed All For One.

[ It seems that my plan has failed, we need to take a different approach now. ] Not eyeing Shigaraki, Deku reveals. Without Kurogiri, he's busy doing all the work in the bar, so he couldn't really focus on one thing at a time. However, that doesn't mean that he would just ignore the things around him - after all, he's already used to multitasking. [ Deku-sama... I know I'm speaking out of hand, but I'd like to ask... Why can't we just reveal All Might's secret to the public ourselves? ] Having his own thoughts on the situation, Shigaraki did not hesitate to ask. [ No, it would be better if it came out from someone other than us. You do not think I could easily reveal it to the public myself, right? Even if I did, they would not take it too seriously. ] Immediately, Shigaraki was able to understand his reply. Deku's answer was both immediate and true that it seemed he had already suspected he would ask the question. Knowing who has the higher intellect between the two of them, Shigaraki just nodded and waited for his commands. [ But I still think it's better this way... All For One came far without revealing All Might's powers to anyone, I'm sure he has his reasons; I respect that. Also... We don't really need to worry if Kacchan has failed... We still have completed half of our mission. ] Hearing Deku's positive comment, Shigaraki nodded again. [ We will continue All For One's legacy with his name on top of our banner. ] Deku added. Then, he moved towards the now cleaned counter, took a glass, and pour an expensive wine, which he slides in front of Shigaraki.

[ By the way, I will still give you your Quirk back, so don't worry about it. ]

[ N-No! You don't need to, Deku-sama...! ] Suddenly, Shigaraki became agitated as the topic changes to his Quirk. Like the wine that Deku have poured for him, it seems he doesn't have any interest in it; it seems that he's not keen on taking it back. [ Hmm... Your Quirk is definitely useful, I have much use for it. However, if you want to take it back, I can always give it to you. ]

[ I don't mind being Quirkless if it means helping you and our group, Deku-sama. Please, use my power to your heart's content. ] suddenly being serious, he spoke back with confidence as he drank his wine. Shigaraki isn't really a big drinker, but because it was his boss who poured the drink for him, it would be rude not to drink it. So, as a sign of submission and obedience, he drank it all. [ I'm always amazed by your loyalty, Shigaraki. If All For One is still alive, he would be proud. ] Suddenly praising him with a charismatic smile, an unforeseen smile appeared on his crackled mouth. Though it really only barely resembles a smile, it was sincere and genuine. [ Thank you very much. ]

[ Fufu... Anyway, I'm planning to give you Kacchan's Quirk for now. It's honestly stupidly hard to control... But I'm sure you will be able to handle it properly, right? ] Deku said as he made small sparks on his hand. As he said, it seemed that the Quirk is very hard to control, evident to the flares that turn different paths as his hand sparks.

[ It's very different from my Decay... But with enough time, I think I will be able to properly control it. ] Shigaraki replies hesitantly, to which Deku made a small laugh. [ Ohho~ I'm sure you can. Turning everything into dust is your specialty, right? I'm pretty sure it wouldn't take you that much time to master it. ]

[ I hope I will not disappoint you. ] He bows his head as he accepts Deku's challenge. After, silence reign on the bar again as they were the only two people that prevent it from being empty. Although, it did not take long before one of the two of them spoke again: Deku. [ Hmm... It looks like I need to do my job now too... ] Saying so, a clone with the same appearance as him appeared just beside himself. [ What do you think? ] Turning to Shigaraki, he asks. [ It's perfect, Deku-sama. ] Receiving his answer, Deku nodded in satisfaction. [ Just as expected, Twice's power will sure become helpful for this mission. If only he didn't get sick, I could've asked him to do this himself. ] Disappointed, Deku murmurs to himself. Shigaraki was able to hear his self-talk, so he did his best to apologize for the trouble his member has caused him. [ We're very sorry for that, Deku-sama... But he became truly unable to control it anymore... If it wasn't for you, he would've totally lost it. ]

[ I heard about it. He's your friend and an old loyal member; I hope he will recover soon. On the other hand... Make sure the others are doing their job properly. ]

[ I can assure you that they are doing fine... Though they might seem unstable, they work best in their job. ]

[ Just tell the others not get sidetracked... Specially Toga. ]

[ Of course. ]

[ Umu... With those matters out of the way, let's proceed as planned. ]


	5. Under the Night Lights

[ Overhaul... The Capo of the EightFold Cleansers, huh...? ] Deku murmurs as he strolls under the bright lights of the crowded city. Writing on a piece of paper with a ball-point pen, he walks without an eye looking at what's in front of him. He's familiar with the streets of this particular city, so he didn't mind not looking to which paths he would take. Regarding the people he crosses paths with, it's up to them if they will bump to him or not. Though, he is not really worried about that matter as it never happened to him before. So, without agonizing the thought of bumping to an unsuspecting person, he continues to give his focus on the paper in his hand and none other.

~ Hero Analysis For The Future: No. 42 - Quirk: Overhaul ~

On the piece of paper, he wrote. [ A Quirk that can literally tear apart anything it wants... As I thought, he's very dangerous. ] Muttering to himself, he continues to scribble lines and words, which turns into long sentences and drawings, then into plans and blueprints of unknown locations. [ I already memorized the map... But once I enter inside, I'll have no way of locating the enemies... ] He murmurs in disappointment. Realizing the holes on his plan, his composure suddenly shifts a little. It's not really that easy to make a perfect plan. No matter how prepared one is, there will always be a chance that things will go in different ways which will lead people to fail. Deku believes in the same idea, but even to the smallest detail, he makes sure that everything he does will contribute to his success.

Amidst the crowd of the night, Deku walks alone with his focus only to himself - planning his schemes which will lead to his success. Passing at a certain street, he continues to scribble, now on a different piece of paper as he folded and stored the old one in his pocket. With the ball-point pen in his hand, he wrote again...

~ Hero Analysis For The Future: No. 43 - Quirk: Rewind ~

Like the previous one, Deku wrote the information about the Quirk: who was its owner, how is it used? Information about this Quirk was harder to write than Overhaul's... It's just too complicated and he lacks knowledge of it... He did his best to figure out things he can until he became agitated. But as he continues to do so...

*Bump*

Bumping onto someone, the paper and the pen he was holding fall off the ground, so as the other person. Almost immediately, he picked up his items - folded the paper back into his pocket, and put the pencil inside the patch of his shirt. [ Hey! Watch where you're going! ] The person who he bumped into shouted at him. As it turns out, she was just a short girl wearing a casual pink hoody. Her figure was small and seemingly weak, so it's almost obvious why she would also fall bumping into him. Hearing her protest, Deku lent her a hand and help her get up. [ ... ] As he gave her his hand and pulled her off the ground, she only stared quietly at him. The lower half of Deku's face is covered up with a mask while he also has his reading glasses to help him read better, so she couldn't possibly recognize him. Even so, she is staring at him so intently that Deku couldn't help but think she has recognized him. Still, the chance of her just being angry is high, so he did not alert himself yet.

[ I'm sorry... ] Immediately as they both stood up, he apologizes, even bowing his head to come out more genuine. Because his voice was muffled under the mask on his face, he needed to be more clear. Then... Just then... The girl's eyes stare at him even more intently, seemingly drowning at the depths of his green pupils. Baffled, Deku also turned quiet. As far as he knows, he hasn't stolen and hypnotizing Quirks yet... Although... His attractiveness might already be enough... [ Uwah... ] As if she was amazed by what she's staring at, she unconsciously let out the sound of amazement from her mouth. [ Excuse me? ] Confused by the sudden shift of her attitude, Deku awkwardly asked. Then, ignoring him...

[ U-Umm... My name is Ochaco Uraraka! Single! It's nice to meet you! ] Suddenly, out of nowhere, the girl introduced herself. She then bowed her head and held out a single hand towards Deku - waiting for him to shake it. Thinking that she was weird, Deku humored her and shake her hand. [ My name is Midoriya... It's nice to meet you too... ] Switching her eyes from his green messy hair and green pupils, a smile appears on her face. [ I get it... ] Then, in a voice only she could hear... [ Midoriya... Kakoii...! ] Though it was very quiet, Deku was still able to hear it.

[ Umm... I'm sorry, but I have to go. ] Not appetizing the current situation, Deku said. Right after, Ochaco turned surprised, not really knowing what to do. [ Huh...? Oh... Right... Can I ask you where you work? Are you a waiter at a restaurant or something? ]

[ Ahh... I work at a bar near here. ]

[ Oh? Is that so!? Where is it? ]

[ I'm sorry... But that's a secret... ] Deku answered with a charismatic smile on his face, the same kind he always does. [ Uwah... ] To it, Ochaco immediately turned red. [ Anyway, I really need to go now. I'm sorry about earlier. ] Apologizing for the last time, Deku walk off. [ Then, bye. ]

[ U-Un...! It would be nice if we meet again... ]

[ Oh~ It won't be long till we will... Uravity... ] Leaving those words behind, Deku left the girl alone. Which led her to misunderstand something... [ He knows my name... ] She blushes, looking at his tall, rod-straight back as he walks off.

~~~

*Riiing~! Riiing~!

The phone inside Deku's pocket rang. Taking it out, he puts it close to his ears. The sound the crowd and the cars on the road were making are loud, so it will be very hard for him to really hear the voice that will be coming from the other side of the phone. ( We're here, Boss. The group's already assembled. Should we infiltrate now? ) A deep voice was heard. To it, Deku immediately answered, not wasting time as he also continues to walk. [ No, wait for me, I'll be there in a moment. ]


	6. Behind the Dark Shadows

In a wide alley, hidden from the light of the city, a certain group gathers. There in the dark, Deku could barely recognize them as all he sees are the shadows of their silhouettes. Though that may be the case, he already has an idea who they were. Walking towards the group, straying away from the light, he made contact. [ I'm sorry if I'm a few seconds late... I was just... Rudely interrupted by someone. ] He said as he gets close, enough for him to clearly see the group's faces - which is clearly he was the leader of. There, familiar faces and names showed themselves:

Tomura Shigaraki - Quirk: Explosion(Borrowed)... Wearing a hooded jacket, he remains quiet but focused. He was the former leader of the team, so he knows how to act properly; he just needs to act like what he would want a former member of his team would be.

Kurogiri - Quirk: Warp Gate... With his foggy body covered with a piece of vested waiter's uniform, it looked as if he was the closes ally to Deku. That is not really the case, but he was the most useful. He is the errand-boy of the team, and he will always be. His calm and obedient personality also fits perfectly for his job, which makes him a very good and important member.

Dabi - Quirk: Pyrokinetic/Fire manipulation... He is the most independent person in the team. His attendance might not be perfect, but his consistency in fighting and service is. Sometimes, he acts as a Villain of his own, but he is loyal to Deku. Back when Shigaraki was still the leader of the group, his only reason for being a Villain was because he was inspired by Hero Killer. But that isn't the case now, because as it turns out, he has more than one reason to be Villain... Still, that is a secret to everyone else... For now.

Spinner - Quirk: Super Human Reptilian Strength... Like Dabi, Spinner is one of the three members who joined just after Hero Killer's rampage four years ago... He personally idolizes Hero Killer more than anyone else, so much so, he even copied his appearance, combat strategies, and his beliefs. He is not really a necessary evil... For one, he never kills anyone who's innocent... And he will only follow a command if it alines with his beliefs and opinion.

Muscular - Quirk: Muscle Manipulation... The most dangerous. A hardened criminal and a veteran killer. Boasting the strongest physical strength, he is the best fighter the group has. However, he is the hardest to control... Once in combat, he almost doesn't listen to anyone anymore. His thirst for blood is high and no one can stop him from killing anyone he wants to. Standing tall and wide, he can overpower anyone... One could only guess what he would look like under the mask and the overcrowded cover he was wearing.

Mister Compress - Quirk: Compress... He calls himself a gentleman both inside and outside his persona as a Villain. Always acting composed and confident, he always gives peace of mind to the team. His role mostly consists of capturing their enemies, preventing strong ones into fighting back, or overall act as a support and back-up when the situation shifts not on their favor. He is a genius, only second to Deku; with his Quirk and his skills, he is master of escape and illusion. He may not be as important as Kurogiro, but he is more essential than him when it comes to team combat and support.

Hitoshi Shinso - Quirk: Brainwash... The newest member of the team... He joined not too long ago, just after Deku became the proper leader of the group. He recognizes Deku as his leader, as his boss, so his loyalty to him is almost unwavering. Because of his Quirk, he had a very cruel past. Wanting to become a hero; faith didn't let him. Like Deku, he now believes that his destiny is to become a Villain... He didn't want to give himself a proper Villain name as he wants the people who did not treat him right before know that he had become what they want him to be. He wants them to know the monster they had created out of him... For now, the only person who he listens to is Deku, the person who said his Quirk was worth something... The person who first appreciate his existence... Other than him, he won't listen...

[ It seems like everyone is already here. ] Said Deku as he finishes eyeing all of the members that are gathered. Of course, it didn't take long before someone among them replies unnecessary, namely - Spinner. [ Of course, Boss! We wouldn't want to be late in this special mission! But don't worry, since you're the boss, we wouldn't mind! ] Not meaning any harm, he said so. Understanding that he was just being his usual self, Deku simply made a small nod. [ Then, since all of you are already here... I'll assume you are all prepared... After all, the enemies this time wouldn't be that easy. ] He warns after.

[ Hmph! As if they will be able to defeat me! I'll massacre them all before they could even retaliate. ] So obvious, the deep loud voice came from none other than Muscular. Showing his intention of carnage and murder. [ I'm sorry Deku-sama. ] Mr.Compress apologizes for his attitude. [ To prevent him from going crazy, how about I accompany him? Since I will just act as a back-up, I have my hands empty. ] He suggested. To his luck, Deku was also considering the same thing, so he was immediately granted permission.

[ Before we start... Do you all have any other concerns...? ] For one last time, Deku asks. He was expecting that there would be more. However... [ Boss... I don't think there will be more... I don't want to say this, but your plan is just so perfect that we can't find holes in it... We can't complain to anything about it. ] Suddenly, Dabi explains, sitting in the corner as he does. [ I think we're all good to go. ] He finishes. [ Fufufu... Is that so? Well, details need to be explained... I needed to make sure our plan would go perfectly. But still, surprises from the enemies might still happen, so just remember to keep your guard up. ] He said as he laughs at the compliment he received.

[ Well then... Kurogiri. ] His name being called, Kurogiri immediately made an invisible nod and went in the front of the group. This is his cue to use his powers... Which he does so... His body shifting into places, like flames dancing in the strong wind, he uses his Quirk. Soon as his eyes glow yellow, a total of five black portals appeared in the alley. The space between the walls of the alley is enough to accommodate the said portals, so no problem has occurred making them. So, with the portals created, each member and a numbered pairs went to their respective positions.

[ You guys will take care of the minions, I'll get Overhaul myself. ]

[ [ Hai!!! ] ] To his words, everyone nodded. Then, it was finally time...

[ Time to kill people. I've been waiting for this...! ]

[ Nyahaha! We'll show them who's the real deal! ]

[ I'll make sure to have fun toying with them... ]

As they went inside their own portals, they leave their confident words behind. Soon, it was only Deku who was left behind... With a smile on his face, the kind he never does when he was together with somebody other than himself, he steps a foot towards his respective portal. [ Perhaps I should take this one on seriously... ] he said as he went inside the portal - Just then, the view in front of him changed.


End file.
